


Your Eyes Outshine the Stars

by rokuxotax



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuxotax/pseuds/rokuxotax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he watched him dramatically retell the story of how the famous soldier won the battle, Patroclus could only smile and think, "Your eyes outshine the stars".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Outshine the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where Patroclus and Achilles already confessed their feelings at 11 years old.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. This is my first fanfic on AO3 so I truly hope you enjoy it!

As _he watched him dramatically retell the story of_ _how the famous soldier won the battle, Patroclus could only smile and think,"Your eyes outshine the stars,"._

After speaking for a few moments, Achilles seemed to notice the silence and looked up at his smiling companion.

"Pa-tro-clus?"

_Pa-tro-clus._

Before he met the golden haired prince of Pthia, Patroclus had hated his name.

But now, Achilles managed to make it sound like the twinkling of temple bells before the harvest.

"Hmm," Patroclus asked lazily. 

With the warm fire blazing beside them and the cool night sky twinkling above them, Patroclus could think of no place he would rather be.

Caught up in the web of his thoughts, the sweet boy was taken by surprise when he was met by a pair of warm, honeyed lips.

Leaving behind his surprise, Patroclus was quick to lean into this kiss before slowly pulling away.

"What was that for Chilli?" 

A small grin appeared on the other boy's angelic face.

"You looked like you needed a kiss," the boy simply replied before laughing at himself, therefore causing the other boy to giggle as well.

"Oh," Patroclus responded before laughing himself silly and pulling the other boy close to him once again. 

"Well, you look like you need a kiss too."

Pressing a sweet kiss to the other boy's lips with his own, sticky from the figs eaten before, both boys smiled cheekily. 

As their night of laughter and surprise kisses continued, the gods sighed above, aware of what was to come for the two sweet boys.

 


End file.
